


Perfect For You

by naturiastrawberry



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturiastrawberry/pseuds/naturiastrawberry
Summary: I heard a song from a musical and thought "Hey!"





	Perfect For You

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cdxhdmgMBL4  
> Here's the song, if you'd like to give it a listen.  
> Also,   
> [text] - white box.   
> {text} - yellow box.

“Hey.” Wade smiled shyly at Peter, still not believing that he was actually here. 

“Hey…” 

Wade’s smile only widened when he saw Peter reciprocate with a small wave. 

{Hot!!!}

[Compliment him, you fool!]

“You look like a star. A vision in blue…” 

“Oh, I do…” He did. He truly did. Wade was only ashamed that he didn’t know this sooner. The dark blue complimented his pale skin so perfectly.

{How could you not know?!}

[We’ve only known him for forever.]

“And, you are… Hey. You came.”

“Well, I said that I might.” But, Wade really didn’t think he would.

“I thought we were through. Me and you…” Memories of Peter slapping him across the face and yelling filled his head.

{Ouch!}

[Shh!!]

“Not tonight…” Not tonight? Was there still a chance for them to be together?

{As if he’d still want to be with you after the shit you pulled.} 

Wade decided to take a detour, to get the focus off their broken relationship for the moment.

“Will your aunt be okay?”

“Well, she might be some day…” Wade could still see her broken and distraught in the hospital. That’s an image he wished would leave his mind. 

{But, it won’t! Not as long as you’re stuck with us!}

[Shush! You’re ruining the moment!] 

Wade shook his head minutely to try and drown them both out. 

“But, for now, it’s all fine?” 

“She’s still on my mind…” 

“Can you leave it behind?”

{He’s trying to get your attention!}

“Hey… Hey!”

“Stay..? Let’s see this thing through-” 

[Yeah, listen to him-]

“Am I crazy? I might end up crazy..!” What was he talking about? Being crazy was Wade’s job. There was no way he was going to let Peter go crazy.

“I’ll be here for you…”

“You say that right here. But, then, give it a year! Or ten years! Or a life! I could end up your wife! Sitting, staring at walls, throwing  _ shit _ down the stairs, freaking out at the  _ store _ , running  _ nude _ down the street, bleeding out in the  _ bath- _ ” 

[{Whoa, whoa, whoa!}]

Wade gently grasped Peter’s arms to get his attention.

“Perfect for you… I will be perfect for you… So, you could go crazy, and I’m already crazy, it’s true.” Peter looked up at him and smiled sadly as Wade continued to speak. The boxes were silent for once.

“Sometimes life is insane. But, crazy? I know I can do…” Wade slid his hands up Peter’s arms until he was cupping his cheeks.

“‘Cause, crazy is perfect! And, fucked up is perfect! So, I will be perfect.” 

“Perfect..?” 

_ “Perfect for…You…”  _

Peter put his hands on Wade’s, smiled at him tearfully, and brought him close for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write something to go along with this, considering there are events that aren't talked a lot about in detail. And, I think it'd be fun to elaborate on it. So, just let me know! Also, my tumblr is @sqiderbitch so come and bother me.


End file.
